Cheer up, Sleepy Jean!
by Girl4Christ15
Summary: The much-anticipated sequel to my first story! Jeanette must deal with her feelings for Simon but when something unexpected happens will their friendship come to an end? A Jeanette/Simon fic...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the sequel to "It's Not Easy Being Green" (thanks to popular request!) **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY OTHER STORY! I WAS SO HAPPY TO READ ALL THE WONDERFUL FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS! THIS STORY'S FOR YOU!** **:)**

**I only have the first chapter done so far but I hope you like it! Please keep in mind that this is only my second story and I'm still trying to find a writing style I like best!**

**I would also like to add that I, Girl4Christ15, in no way, shape, or form own Alvin & the Chipmunks or any relating characters. Thank you.**

_**Without further ado, chapter 1! **_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Spring was in the air, which was evident enough from the blooming flowers, singing birds, and blue skies. The temperature had begun to warm up and the sun shone brightly in the sky. All in all it was a perfect day and Jeanette Miller wished more than anything she could be outside to enjoy it.

It wasn't that she disliked school; on the contrary she loved nearly everything about it. Loved the class she took and the knowledge that came from them, loved the fact that her and her fellow classmates were united through learning and it's environment, she even loved the home work! Still there were just some days when even the future Noble Prize winner would rather be outdoors with her friends than sitting in a desk taking notes.

"Something interesting outside, Miss. Miller?" Asked Jeanette's science teacher Mr. Raleigh. Realizing that she'd been caught staring, the shy Chipette quickly turned her attention back to the class. She could already feel her cheeks turning red as she mumbled, "Sorry."

"Now that I have everyone's attention I can give you all the details for your science project," the teacher continued despite the audible groans of protest from his students. "As I hope you all remember we've been discussing Rube Goldberg and his use of simple machines. For your project I want you to build your own Rube Goldberg using at least five different simple machines. In order to get full credit your Rube Goldberg must reinvent how to do something effectively, like pouring a glass of water or tying your shoes. Any questions?" Mr. Raleigh paused, "Good. Now I decided that this project would be more fun with partners," (this seemed to cheer the class up to know they would be working with their friends.) "Partners will be chosen at random." (The students let out another groan.)

Mr. Raleigh called the first two rows up (the class was seated alphabetically) to pick a number out of a hat. The number was matched up to the number of a person listed in his grade book and that was how your partner would be decided.

The middle Miller sister was among the people to go up and select a number. It really didn't matter to her who she was partners with since Jeanette could tolerate pretty much anyone (she lived with Brittany after all.) Her hand withdrew from the bag holding a piece of paper with the number 28 written on it. The purple-clad Chipette took this as a good sign because 28 was her favorite number.

"Well Miss. Miller, it appears you'll be working with Mr. Seville on this project," said Mr. Raleigh as he scanned his grade book. Jeanette let out a breath of air she hadn't know she held in and smiled. As soon as she was back in her own desk, the Chipette turned to find her partner (and best friend) Simon Seville. He too looked pleased at the arrangement and smiled back at her. This caused Jeanette to blush and she hurried to turn back around so the glasses-wearing Chipmunk didn't notice the effect his smile had on her. After all these years he still managed to make her blush! It wasn't as if Jeanette was unaware of her feelings for the taller Chipmunk, she had known for years that what she felt for him was more than just a crush.

But being responsible, as always, the Chipette never let these emotions get the better of her. There was nothing in the whole world that would make Jeanette risk their friendship (and that included admitting her unrequited feelings.) So the brunette Chipette did everything in her power to repress these feelings and replace them with more friendly ones. Only when Simon would look at her and grin did the walls she worked so hard to build break down and her true feelings emerged, even if only for a second.

Jeanette sighed and watched the clock as it ticked away the last few minutes of 7th period before ringing and declaring the official start of spring break. As students rushed to make a speedy exit, Mr. Raleigh called out, "Don't forget: projects are due the second day back! Get to work over break!"

Like usual, the brilliant Chipette gathered her things and waited for Simon by the door so they could begin to discuss ideas for their project. While Jeanette waited patiently for her friend to collect his belongings, Mr. Raleigh started talking to his two remaining students.

"This should be interesting, my two smartest students working together. I can't wait to see what ingenious idea you guys come up with. Just try not to build anything too complex, I don't want the federal government coming to confiscate a science project my ninth grade students built," their teacher joked.

"We will try to keep it simple," Simon reassured him.

"Well you kids have a good break," Mr. Raleigh said with a smile.

"You too, Mr. Raleigh!" The Chipette replied politely. The friends took their leave and exited into the hall.

"Any ideas on what you would like to do for our project?" Jeanette asked.

"I have a few ideas I'd like to try. I was also thinking we should get a jump on it this weekend so we wont have it hanging over our heads all break."

The brunette Chipette nodded in agreement, it made perfect sense to start the project as soon as possible and not put it off till the end of break. "Sounds good."

"Great. Then do you want to come over to my house tomorrow so we can get started?" Simon asked.

"I'll have to check with Miss. Miller, but I'm sure it would be ok. What time?"

"Nine, if that's not too early?"

"Sure! Nine sounds perfect!" The Chipette responded perhaps a bit to enthusiastically.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow then." And with that the blue-clad Chipmunk turned and disappeared into the crowded hallway.

_Nine sounds perfect_? Jeanette couldn't believe what came out of her mouth sometimes! She could have said something normal like, "I'll be there" but instead she had made it sound like she was obsessed with the number nine! It often crossed her mind that Simon secretly thought she was crazy but was just too polite to comment about her mental state.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by her older sister who appeared to have been waiting for her, "Where _have_ you been?" She demanded. Jeanette tried to return her books to her locker as she answered, "In science, where I always am 7th period."

"Well hurry up! Brittany snapped, "I _need_ to get out of here _now_!"

Jeanette looked up to see here sister's face grow paler, turning she soon found the cause of Brittany's sudden desire to leave. Alvin Seville was making his way through the crowd and headed purposefully towards the sisters at Jeanette's locker.

"_Hello ladies_!" He called casually to them. Brittany stiffened while Jeanette merely rolled her eyes as she grabbed the books she would need over spring break from her locker. The latest feud between the teenage rock stars had occurred when Brittany bet Alvin that he couldn't get tickets to an upcoming concert for some old band that had decided to reunite for one last show. It was currently the biggest thing happening in the music industry. Surprisingly enough, the red-capped Chipmunk had actually managed to get tickets (it seems his father Dave knew someone, who knew someone, who knew someone, who knew someone who worked at the concert.) Along with winning the bet and the chance to see the concert of a lifetime, the oldest Seville had also won bragging rights (that he put to good use, reminding the oldest of the Chipettes what she was missing out on.)

"Would you care to guess where I'm gonna be tonight?"

"I don't care as long as it's far far away from me!"

"Which means you'll be far far _far_ away from all the action, doesn't it? Poor Brittany! Home all alone while Alvin Seville sees music history in the making!"

"Save it for somebody who cares!" Brittany replied as she examined her nails like they were far more important than what her Chipmunk counterpart was saying.

"Come on Jeanette, we have better things to do!" And with that she grabbed her sister by the wrist and yanked her down the hallway before Alvin had a chance to reply.

Once the pair were safely outside the school Brittany let loose her pent up furry, "_Who_ does he thing he is!? _'Guess where I'll be tonight?'_" mimicked the pink-clad Chipette. "I really hate him sometimes…" she added quietly.

Jeanette hated seeing her sister upset, though the older Chipette was a fantastic actress, the middle sister knew that Alvin's words had actually gotten to her this time.

"Don't worry about him Brittany. You know he only says those things to make you angry."

"Well it worked!"

"Not if you don't let it," Jeanette advised. Suddenly she was struck with an idea on how to cheer her sister up. "You know what? We should go to the movies tonight, just the three of us! We can get all dressed up and just have a girls night out!" At first the idea seemed to excite the other Chipette but her expression soon turned sour.

"That is if Eleanor doesn't already have plans with her _boyfriend_! Seeing as she hardly has time for us anymore!" It was true that their younger sister had been spending a lot of time with her boyfriend Theodore Seville. While Jeanette was thrilled that her little sister had a boyfriend, Brittany was completely opposed to Eleanor dating (even if it was to someone as nice as Theo.) The brainy Chipette suspected that her older sister's complaint was mainly due to the fact she was currently single and couldn't stand to see anyone else, especially her _younger_ sister, dating. _'Sisters should put each other before boys, I know I always do!'_ had become the young diva's latest catchphrase.

"I'm sure Ellie would love to go!" Jeanette said reassuringly, still wanting to boost her sister's spirits. "You know she would never blow us off for Theodore." This fact the brunette Chipette was almost certain of. There was no doubt in her mind that _any_ boy, present or future, could ever come between sisters.

* * *

**Well what did you think so far? I apologize in advance because I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter (let alone find time to write it! lol) But I hope you'll review this one and let me know how it was! I write mainly because I think it's fun but also cause I like to think people actually enjoy reading my stories (so I'll think otherwise if I don't get any reviews!) Have a nice day!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry it took so long to update! I kind of had a short laps or writers block while working on the next two chapters! _**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jeanette woke bright and early the next morning. She reached automatically for her pink-framed glasses that were resting on her nightstand. Once the brunette Chipette's vision was restored she looked around the room that she shared with her sisters. Both Brittany and Eleanor were still sleeping peacefully. The middle sister knew that since today was Saturday, neither girl would wake up anytime before noon. She got dressed as quietly as she could before making her way down stairs. Even Miss. Miller was still in bed (the girls' elderly care taker believed whole hearted in getting enough 'beauty sleep'.) Fortunately for Jeanette, Miss. Miller had agreed the night before that she could go to the Seville's house this morning. The brainy Chipette thought it best to leave a note as well, in the likely event that her "mother" forgot where she was. Jeanette opted for not eating anything since she was anxious to get going. At a quarter till nine the Chipette slipped out of the house and began her walk to the Seville's house.

Upon entering the Seville's home Jeanette was surprised but relived to discover that, unlike her house, it's occupants were all awake. Theodore answered the door, less than a minute after she knocked, and greeted her excitedly, "Good morning Jeanette! Come in!" She obliged and followed the green-clad Chipmunk into the kitchen where the rest of his family was preparing breakfast.

"Jeanette's here!" Theodore announced loudly before returning to finish making scrambled eggs. Simon, who appeared to be making toast, turned and smiled at her arrival. "Right on time," he commented. Jeanette felt herself blush at this remark, was he complementing her on her punctuality or did he think she was a loser who had nothing better to do than show up on time to people's houses? While wondering how she should reply, Dave interjected asking if she would like breakfast. Grateful for the change of subject, the Chipette replied with the usual, "Yes please." The younger of the Chipmunks responded by taking her order and promising he'd whip up what ever she wanted. The purple-clad Chipette requested an omelet and a piece of toast as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Seeing how everything seemed to be under control, Dave left to finish getting ready for work. Jeanette watched Theodore as he prepared her and everyone else's breakfasts. Cooking, she knew, had always been the chubby Chipmunk's special talent (the same was also true for her younger sister Ellie.) After a few moments had passed, Jeanette noticed that the middle Seville was standing watching her watch his brother. Slightly embarrassed that she had been ignoring him, the shy Chipette asked if he would like to sit down. Immediately she realized that it was a stupid thing to say considering that this was _his_ house. Simon accepted her offer without question and took the seat next to her. Suddenly for the first time that morning Jeanette realized something was missing.

"Where's Alvin?" She asked curiously.

"Still asleep," his brother answered, "he stayed out pretty late last night." Jeanette remembered the concert the oldest Seville had beat Brittany in going to. She wanted to ask how it was but thought better of it since Simon hadn't gone. As if on cue, a plate with her breakfast order was placed before her. Theodore took a seat on the end next to his brother, while the boy's "father" sat in the chair next to Jeanette. The Chipette enjoyed the meal very much. As she ate away at her omelet (which was incredible) Dave made polite conversation with her, inquiring how school was going and if she or her sisters had any plans for spring break. Normally when Jeanette ate over at the Seville's house, meals were usually less enjoyable since Alvin would annoy everyone by playing with his food or monopolizing the conversation. Today however, Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette all had a chance to talk without being interrupted or having food thrown at them. Once breakfast had been finished Dave left for work and welcomed Jeanette to stay as long as she liked. The Chipette then offered to help clean up the kitchen but Theodore said he could manage on his own. This left her and Simon alone to work on their project. Jeanette followed her friend down into the basement that had resourcefully been converted into a lab.

"I've drawn up a couple of ideas," said Simon as they descended the steps, "but we don't have to use any of them, if you have something better in mind."

"Well I have a few ideas, too, but they aren't that great," she confessed humbly.

"I'm sure that's not true," remarked her friend who had come to the stop at the bottom of the steps. Jeanette stopped too and looked around. Simon had certainly been busy, the table in the center of the room was covered in all the building materials that they would need. It appeared that he had also begun building something. Jeanette moved closer to further inspect the incomplete project.

Simon noticed her interest in it, "I started building one of my ideas last night, really we don't have to use it but I just wanted to get a concept of what might work.

"What does it do?" She asked, amazed that he had put some much thought into their project already.

"Nothing yet. An idea I had was to make one of Alvin's old toy cars move. I haven't really worked out the details of how…"

"I think it's a great idea!" Jeanette interrupted, "In fact, I came up with something similar. Except I thought we could make a remote turn on, you know? And that would cause the car to move."

"Yeah, good thinking! One of these cars should have a remote that goes to it," Simon said gesturing to the pile of his brother's toy cars he'd managed to collect. The blue-clad Chipmunk handed her a sheet of notebook paper that had the plans for the project all drawn out. "This is what I had in mind for building it. I also made sure the six simple machines we needed were used."

Jeanette studied the paper seriously as Simon watched. "Do you mind if I change a few things?" She asked.

"Please change whatever you'd like!" The chipmunk reassured. Simon was glad she was enthusiastic about this plan; he had thought perhaps she might think it was dumb.

"Okay, so I thought we could use two pulleys instead of one, and I moved the leaver over so it wouldn't get in the way when the car turns on. What do you think?" the Chipette asked her partner.

"I think it's perfect," came his earnest reply. "Let's get started."

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being so short! Chapter 3 get's better, trust me! **

**Also I'd like to mention that I was forced to make a Rube Goldburge project too, hence the randomness of why Simon and Jeanette are building one (but I'm sure _everyone_ must make a RG in their life time!)**

**Anywho you probably don't want to be reading this and would rather move on to the next chapter already, blah blah blah blah...JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At first the genius pair worked in silence as they continued building what Simon has already started. Then after ten minutes the tongs of the glasses-wearing Chipmunk and Chipette seemed to loosen. They talked about everything- from school (of course), to what kind of music they liked (both preferred classical to rock.) They talked about books they were reading and their favorite authors. Simon even reenacted all the times his brother Alvin had gotten them in trouble. Jeanette had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard; she had never realized how funny her best friend could be especially when pretending to be his older brother.

The brunette Chipette had forgotten how easy talking to Simon was, when they were the only two in the room. Jeanette told Simon about her and her sisters' trip to the movies the previous night, how Brittany had gotten so angry at waiting in the long line to the women's bathroom that she decided it would be quicker just to go in the men's room. Luckily for the sisters the other bathroom had been vacant when they walked in but before they could leave a guy did enter. The poor man must have been as scared as he was confused when the eldest Miller started screaming at him to get out of the _ladies_ room. In his hasty retreat the man didn't even notice the bathroom's clearly labeled door. Simon and Jeanette both agreed that without their _dear_ older siblings, their lives would be far less entertaining.

At noon the partners were half way finished and decided to take a break for lunch. They entered the living room to find Alvin still in his pajamas eating a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons.

"Couldn't you at least get dressed? We have company you know," Simon asked his brother.

The red-clad Chipmunk obviously did not know "What's _she_ doing here?" He asked through mouthfuls of sugary cereal.

Simon answered before the Chipette had a chance to respond, "Jeanette's helping me with our science project."

"It's Saturday! Who does homework on a Saturday?"

"Obviously not you." Simon was getting fed up with his brothers behavior, he grabbed Jeanette's hand, "Come on," he said as he headed towards the kitchen. The purple-clad Chipette tried not to look as surprised as she felt when Simon grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room. Jeanette could hear Alvin laughing because he had succeeded in getting on his brother's nerves. The brainy Chipette had assumed that Alvin and Simon's younger would be in the kitchen but they entered to find it empty. It was then the taller Chipmunk must have realized he was still holding her hand and immediately let go. Jeanette could have sworn she saw her friend's cheeks redden as he turned to inspect the fridge for suitable lunch food.  
For lunch they decided on making sandwiches, during which Jeanette discovered that they both preferred pepper jack cheese to regular and they agreed that there was a distinct difference between mayonnaise and Miracle Whip (both preferred the later.) The two friends sat at the table discussing a new concept they'd recently learned in geometry while eating their sandwiches.

Alvin entered the kitchen, like usual he ignored Jeanette, and begun questioning his brother on the whereabouts of his favorite cap.

"How should I know where you leave your things? Honestly Alvin it's not like I can read your mind and even if I could I don't know why I'd want too." The Chipette couldn't help but let out a giggle, this enraged the older Chipmunk even more. Seeing her error Jeanette tried to correct her mistake by changing the subject. "So, um how was the concert last night?"

"Oh I'm sure _you'd_ love to know, wouldn't you? So you can run home and tell Brittany all about it? Well fat chance! I'll call her and tell her myself!" With that the hotheaded Chipmunk marched out of the room so he could call his friend. The glasses-wearing Chipette's plan had somewhat worked, Alvin was no longer mad at his brother over the lost hat, on the contrary he had seemed to actually cheer up at the prospect of gloating to Brittany (which would certainly make for one unhappy Chipette.)Recognizing their chance to escape while Alvin was busy, the two geniuses made their way back down into Simon's lab.

Hours later the project was completely finished. They had tested and retested their Rube Goldburge to make sure it worked perfectly every time. The final step of their project flipped a switch that caused a remote control car to go speeding off the table. Jeanette and her partner were very happy with the way it had turned out.

Though they finished early, Simon invited Jeanette to stay till dinner. In the meantime he showed her some of the experiments he was working on and asked for her input on what he should to do differently. The brunette Chipette was always surprised when anyone valued her opinion, especially Simon. Nonetheless Jeanette was thrilled to get to spend more time with her friend. Together they worked on a formula that would cause the drinker to only be able to tell the truth. The Chipmunk scientist hoped to use it on his older brother once it was perfected.

The brainy Chipmunk and Chipette were so absorbed in their own little world that they lost track of the time. Around six o'clock Simon's younger brother came to announce that dinner was ready. Jeanette entered the Seville's kitchen for the third time that day and took the seat she had occupied before. A fifth chair had been added to the table since Alvin was now present. The Chipette had been aware of his presence since coming upstairs, due to the fact that the red-clad Chipmunk was in a heated discussion with his father about his _unreasonable_ allowance. Not that there was much discussion on the matter, Dave's refusal to raise the young rock star's allowance had been final.

For the most part Alvin was well behaved during dinner (which Jeanette suspected had mainly to do with still trying to win a bigger allowance.) However, he quickly made up for his brief good behavior by ruining the _souffle_ Theodore had prepared for dessert.

"Oops!" Said the guilty Chipmunk innocently, "Who knew those things could be so fragile?"

Jeanette decided that it was getting late and about time she headed home. Simon agreed to walk her home (most likely so he could escape from his house and the argument that would be following the ruined dessert.) It was nice walking with Simon, though neither of them spoke. The Chipmunk assured her that he would keep their Rube Goldburge safe and far out of Alvin's reach for the remainder of break. Jeanette thanked him for having her over.

"I had fun!" Added the shy Chipette.

"Me too," Simon said, his eyes fixed on the ground. They had stopped walking and now stood in front of her house. Jeanette was about to turn and leave when her companion asked, "You like art, right?"

Surprised she answered, "Um yes, I like art."

"Well there's that new art gallery that's opening Monday in the mall, I was wondering if you'd like to go to it?" The Chipmunk asked nervously.

"I'd love too!" Came the Chipette's reply without having to think twice.

"Great! I'll meet you there, around 1:00 sound good?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Neither really knew what to say next. Instead they just stood there looking at each other until Simon finally announced he should head back. "See you Monday Jeanette!"

"Bye Simon!" She couldn't help the smile that had consumed her face. Only after he had disappeared from view did the Chipette turn towards her house. Monday, Jeanette knew, would not come soon enough!

* * *

**So what do you think? This chapter didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped but at least I finally got it posted (_yay me_!)**

** I really hope you liked it, even though I know it was one of those boring "lots of details and no action chapters." I promise things will get much more exciting in the next chapter!! (I know I said that last time but this time it's true!) **

**Please leave me a review! It can be about anything: your cat had kittens, the weather, your favorite flavor of starburst…just whatever is on your mind! (Though I'd probably enjoy it more if it was somewhat related to this story!) **

**Have a great day! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for my bff "Franklynn"...Happy Birthday! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Jeanette Miller, Monday arrived. The day of her and Simon's "_date_." She wasn't even sure if it was considered a date or not. Thinking back one night ago when the boy she secretly had a crush on asked, the brainy Chipette recalled him saying he would"_meet her there_" which implied that they weren't going to the mall together. She wasn't sure (due to lack of experience) but didn't the boy usually pick up the girl for a date? That could only mean that Simon didn't consider this a date. Of course not! Simon was her best friend, why would he think going to an art gallery was a date? It was too obvious that the young scientist didn't like her back- at least not the way she liked him.

The middle Chipette decided to find something to occupied herself with till it was time to meet Simon. Eleanor and Miss. Miller had gone to the grocery store, which meant they would be gone for hours. Jeanette had done all her chores the day before and couldn't concentrate long enough to finish her homework. She wished she had something to read but had already finished her latest books. The brunette Chipette decided that she could go find her older sister and see what she was up too. She found the auburn haired Chipette busy at her vanity applying pink glittery eye shadow. Jeanette seated herself on her purple bedspread and watched her sister primping.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Brittany answered without looking away from her mirror. "I'm meeting Alvin."

"But I thought you were mad at him?"

"Water under the bridge."

"Oh. So where are you meeting?"

"The mall."

_What a coincidence,_ thought Jeanette, "What for?"

Brittany let out an annoyed sigh obviously annoyed that her beauty ritual was being interrupted by a game of 20 questions. "We made I bet to see who could _pull_ the most people." The pink-clad Chipette turned around to see her sister clearly didn't understand. "You know, 'pulling' as in hook up? To see if Alvin can charm ten air-headed girls before I can get ten guys to fall in love with me. Not that it should be hard, it was _my_ idea after all."

In many ways Jeanette was more knowledgeable than her sister, but 'pulling' seemed to be Brittany's area of expertise. The whole bet seemed rather ridiculous to her anyways. How would they even know who won? The mall was huge after all, it wasn't as if they would be able to keep track of how many 'hook ups' the other had. Alvin could just lie and say that he had pulled ten girls first (then again Brittany was likely to do the same thing.) Though Jeanette couldn't understand why Brittany and Alvin would want to make a game out of dating and ditching complete strangers at the mall, she decided to let the subject drop. The brainy Chipette supposed that Brittany and Alvin would consider what they were doing less ridiculous than going to an art gallery.

At 12:30 the sisters departed for the mall. The brunette Chipette had on what she normally wore but wondered whether or not she should have spent more time on her appearance like Brittany. When they arrived at the mall the sisters parted ways, Brittany hurried off to the food court to begin "pulling boys" and Jeanette made her way to the new art gallery to meet Simon.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Alvin Seville strolled casually through the mall; looking for his next victim, uh date. The famous Chipmunk didn't know why he got himself into these crazy bets with Brittany. He liked to tell himself that he did it only to prove that he was better but could there possible be another explanation? Thinki ng back to the last bet he won; the concert hadn't been that much fun by himself and Alvin had actually wished for a moment that Brittany could have been there to enjoy it with him, not that he would ever tell her that.

Looking down at his watch he saw it was almost one o'clock. Already, he had hooked up (or pulled as Britt had called it) with nine complete strangers. Alvin had six phone numbers (which he would never call), two sets of photo booth pictures (neither girl had been all that attractive), and a fuzzy bear out of a vending machine (maybe he could re-gift it to Brittany as a second place prize.) All nine objects were proof that he had won the hearts of nine girls. Now all he needed was one more to prove that he, Alvin Seville, was not only a better singer, actor, and basketball player than his Chipette counterpart but also a better flirt too.

That was, if Brittany hadn't already won by now. Earlier he had seen her off flirting with three guys over by the food court entrance. He knew any moment now that his cell phone could go off indicating that Brittany had won, beating him. Something Alvin was not accustom too.

The red-clad Chipmunk scanned the corridor he was in for any potential single women. His eyes rested on a slim girl around his own age with her hair in a brunette ponytail. She was sitting alone on a bench, reading a book. _Girl number 10, here I come_, he thought, as he made his way towards her. When he got closer he noticed that the girl was fairly attractive…and that she wasn't a human girl but a Chipette…_Jeanette!_ However, the realization came too late. Alvin was already in front of her and had let a "_Hey!_" escape his mouth.

Jeanette looked up from her book, her green eyes staring up at him from behind pink-framed glasses. "Oh, hello Alvin."

For a moment Alvin thought about forgetting the whole thing, he could just walk away and let Brittany win for once. Then he noticed the news crews setting up around them. He noticed photographers and news anchors as well as a large cluster of people that seemed to be forming around him and Jeanette.

"Jeanette, what are all these people here for?" He asked curiously.

Setting her book aside the Chipette explained, "The new art gallery is opening to the public today. I guess all these people want to see it." _Lots of people_, he thought, _news crews are here_. The devious Chipmunk began forming a plan in his mind. All he needed was one more girl to hook up with and he will have won Brittany's bet. Here he was with Jeanette and dozens of people who were sure to recognize them as the lead singer of the "Chipmunks" and backup singer for the "Chipettes." Someone would be bound to take their picture, which was all he needed to prove his victory. With nothing else on his mind than winning, he grabbed Jeanette by the hand and yanked to her feet. Before the startled Chipette could register what had happened Alvin placed his mouth over hers, which shocked her as well as the entire crowed. Onlookers began to shout and applaud at the kissing celebrities. Alvin waited till he heard a significant number of cameras go off before pulling away from the kiss.

Jeanette's face was redder than his shirt and her expression was a mixture of bewilderment and embarrassment. The Chipmunk couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her reaction. "Smile for the camera," he ordered. This seemed to break the normally shy Chipette out of her state and she looked around like Alvin was at the ever-growing group of people surrounding them. There, among the many onlookers, stood a very familiar Chipmunk wearing glasses. _Simon!_ Jeanette gasped when she saw him and began to make her way towards him. Alvin still held possessively onto her hand pulling her back closer to him before whispering so only she could hear, "Tell Brittany better luck next time." And with that he released her hand, turning his attention to the fans and press who wanted to know how long they'd been dating.

The tall Chipette struggled to make her way through the crowds, desperately looking for Simon. But she was too late he had already gone. Jeanette made her way to one of the mall's many exits, which was easier said than done thanks to her new fan club that surround. At last she managed to break free and emerged outside into the blissful sunlight and began the walk home.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Jeanette had expected to be the only one home and was somewhat disappointed to find Eleanor in the kitchen preparing dinner. Unlike Brittany, Ellie always seem aware of the emotions and feelings of others. The moment Jeanette stepped through the kitchen door; the youngest Chipette knew something was not right.

"Jeanette, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked her older sister out of concern.

"Nothing. I…I don't want to talk about it." Eleanor sat down at the table knowing perfectly well that something was wrong. She gestured to her sister to take the seat next to her, which the older Chipette did reluctantly.

"Did something happen on your date with Simon?"

Jeanette managed to nod before a waterfall of tears came bursting out. Eleanor's maternal instincts kicked in and she got up from her chair to embrace her sobbing sister. After a few minutes had passed Jeanette's tears subsided leaving her eye's red and puffy.

"I'm sorry Eleanor. It's just that today has been the worst day imaginable!"

Eleanor could remember thinking something very similar not to long ago, "Tell me about it," she said. Just as the brunette Chipette opened her mouth to speak the door of the kitchen flew open and on the other side stood a very angry Brittany.

"YOU!" She cried, marching directly in front of Jeanette, "_You SLUT_!" And with that the older sister slapped her. Ellie gasped at her sister's behavior but Jeanette didn't even appear to be surprised by it. The brainy Chipette had known that her jealous sister would have a less-than pretty reaction when she found out what happened.

"Brittany, I'm sorry! I had nothing to do with it!"

"You expect me to believe that?! It takes two people to kiss Jeanette!"

"Well it was _your _stupid bet to begin with!" Jeanette tried to reason but was loosing her patients. All Brittany ever thought about was herself! Couldn't she see how this was affecting her younger sister?

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Eleanor shouted, which caused two pairs of blue and green eyes to look at her.

"Why don't you just turn on the TV and see for yourself?" Brittany asked hotly.

Jeanette gulped and followed her sisters into the living room where the TV was. Sure enough on channel 28 was an image of her and Alvin lip-locked in front of the art gallery. She closed her eyes and wished that everything was just part of a bad dream she would soon awaken from. Her sisters stood in silent amazement as they watched the kiss being replayed on TV until Eleanor finally turned it off and demanded to hear from Jeanette what really happened. Jeanette told them how she had been sitting on a bench, reading when Alvin came up and kissed her in front of all those people so he could win the bet with Brittany. This infuriated the eldest Chipette so badly that Jeanette was sure flames would burst out of her sister's head.

"I can't believe you _let him_ kiss you! What were you thinking Jeanette? Uggh! And to top it off that slimy stinking rat won my bet with my own sister! He's probably on cloud nine now, what with all the publicity he's getting! And you too, of course. Even though it should be _me_ on TV! Oh my gosh, you aren't _dating_ are you?!"

The normally silent Chipette shook her head in response. She was glad that her sister's furry was no longer all at her but the shouting was starting to give her a headache.

"Jeanette," Eleanor asked quietly, "What happened to Simon?"

"Simon?" Brittany scoffed, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"We were supposed to meet and look at the art gallery together," Jeanette tried to answer without letting her voice crack, "but he left when Alvin kissed me. Now he probably hates me!" Against her will more tears came loose. Eleanor hugged her again.

"I'm sure Simon could never hate you, Jeanette."

"I hope you're right Ellie, I hope you're right."

* * *

**So there you have it, the drama has finally happened! You're probably thinking "_Well it's about time_" (I can't say I blame you!)**

**Also in case you were wondering were I got the term "_pulling_" from, it was something I read in a book. It's a term they use in England for kissing and I decided to use it in this story. (Hooking up just didn't sound right.) **

**I apologize to all you Alvin fans out there! I know I kinda made him a butt-munch in this and I hope he didn't come off sounding to much like a jerk. **

**Brittany came out a little meaner than I intended as well! I base the Chipette's personalities pretty much off my sisters and I (since we are the human versions of the Chipettes, lol!) But if my either of my sisters ever acted the way Brittany did in this chapter I would...oh wait I based Brittany off of _me_...oops...honestly I'd _never_ do anything that mean to my loving sisters...really I'm a very nice and caring person...okay, sorry I'm rambling on about myself! Feel free to ignore all that!  
**

**Please please please review! It would make Jeanette very happy if you did, and nobody wants a sad Jeanette do they? If you do than you might as well go stab a baby in the eye and kick some puppy dogs while you're at it! JUST KIDDING! Well about the baby stabbing but not the reviewing...**

**Have a good day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Remember me? I know it's been a while. Okay so this chapter isn't the greatest and I'll admit it. But I was torn between spending an eternity trying to make this story perfect or write a quick but ****mediocre chapter so I can finish this story before it's time to go back to school (hint: I chose the later!) Now get reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The rest of spring break past painfully slow. Jeanette had called the Seville's house countless times, only to be told each time that Simon was unavailable at the moment. It broke her heart to know that her best friend was avoiding her. Simon wasn't the only one not speaking to her; Brittany had been giving her the silent treatment since Monday evening.

Jeanette found herself actually _wanting_ to go back to school, hoping that, at school, everything would go back to normal. However, the moment she entered the building Jeanette knew from the way people were looking at her that she was wrong. The shy Chipette had never been overly popular, despite her celebrity status. Most people completely ignored her unless they wanted help with their homework or something. Sure she had a few friends but normally she would hang out with Simon, Alvin, Theodore and her sisters. Since Simon and Brittany were no longer speaking to her; she wanted to avoid Alvin at all cost; and Ellie and Theodore would probably want to be together, Jeanette knew it was going to be a lonely day indeed.

At least that was what she thought until Bethany-something-or-other came up to her and asked how her break was.

"Fine," Jeanette replied as she unlocked her locker, at a loss to why this girl was talking to her. "How was yours?"

"Great!" Bethany answered tossing her blonde hair back, "Like, I heard the cutest thing about you and Alvin Seville! That you guys are dating, oh my gosh is it true?"

Bethany misinterpreted Jeanette's speechlessness as a _yes_ and began squealing uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh! That is like sooo cool! Well see ya later!" And with that her new 'friend' walked away.

_Obviously_ Jeanette though, _someone read "TeenStar" magazine_ (who had been the first to proclaimed her and Alvin as an official couple.) On her way to geometry however, it soon became clear that Bethany wasn't the only one who had heard about her and the lead singer of the Chipmunks over break. Several people stopped to ask if it was true about the kiss and wanted to know if they were dating. Kevin Davis, the captain of the football team, asked if she wanted to get some pizza after school if _"she didn't already have plans with her boyfriend."_ Jeanette politely declined his offer only after recovering from the shock that someone popular had asked _her_ out!

The brainy Chipette arrived late to geometry, causing her teacher to throw a fit but luckily not give her a detention. After apologizing profusely for being tardy, she took her regular seat next to Simon. Looking over at him she saw that he was already taking notes and could tell from his body language that he didn't want to be interrupted from the lesson. Jeanette knew that any attempt at communication with him would be pointless.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

The day continued much like that: in all their classes together Simon would avoid or ignore Jeanette while in the hallways she would be flooded with questions from people she barely knew. It was all so peculiar. On a typical day the only person she talked to would be Simon and no one else seemed to realize she was alive. Now he was the only person who wouldn't speak to her and suddenly she was Miss. Popularity. Needless to say Jeanette hated the attention, she wasn't use to so many people wanting to talk to her, not to mention the numerous boys that had suddenly taken an interest in her since she had been seen kissing Alvin Seville (in public no less.)

By lunchtime the normally calm Chipette didn't think she could take anymore! Upon entering the cafeteria she saw Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore were already sitting at their usual table. Her older sister gave her a death glare as she approached.

"Brittany, we really need to talk." Jeanette desperately wanted her sister's help dealing with their fellow classmates. If anyone knew how to put up with being surrounding by fans and admires, it was Brittany Miller.

"Eleanor," the pink-clad Chipette said turning to face her youngest sister, "would you please tell _your_ sister that I have nothing to talk about with her!"

"But Brittany..."

"Lovely weather today, isn't it?" Brittany asked the others changing the subject.

Jeanette gave up since she knew it was impossible to try and talk to her sister now. As she passed the lunch line she saw the eldest Seville chatting with a group of girls. Jeanette walked over to them and cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey Jeanette. What's up?" The red-capped Chipmunk asked casually.

"Let's see, you've ruined my life! The whole country thinks you and I are a couple, Simon will not speak to me and my own sister hates me! Did I leave anything out?"

He laughed, "Don't be so dramatic. Really you're just as bad as Brittany."

"Don't you even care what you've done?"

Alvin blinked and looked completely innocent, "Relax Jean. Britt will get over it eventually, Simon doesn't hate you, and I would think you should be thanking me! I made you popular after all!" Jeanette stared at him in disbelief.

"But I don't want to be popular!" She cried, causing several other people in line to look at her. "I want you to put an end to this. Tell everyone we aren't dating, tell the press the real reason you kissed me!" The Chipette pleaded.

"And lose my status as most wanted teenage heart-throb? No way! Think about how great this is for our publicity Jeanette! So what if the nation thinks we're dating after one kiss? If it means more people talking about _me_ than so be it!"

Jeanette was beginning to understand why Brittany had such a hard time putting up with him. Alvin had to be the most self centered Chipmunk she'd ever met. Angry and upset she stormed out of the cafeteria, only to run straight into Simon. All her anger evaporated instantly, "Sorry" she mumbled.

"It's my fault. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going," Simon said.

There were so many things Jeanette wanted to say that she didn't know what _to_ say, so she just stood in front of Simon in awkward silence. Finally he spoke, "So, um you should probably come over tonight to get our project. Unless you want me to bring it to school tomorrow?"

"Oh! Right the project. Yeah I'll come over and get it, Miss. Miller wont mind driving it here in the morning."

"Okay." And that was all he said before turning and heading towards the cafeteria.

_He still is talking to me!_ thought Jeanette_, he even invited me over after school, at least now I know he doesn't completely hate me. Now I can finally tell him what really happened! _

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

After school Jeanette decided to head straight to the Simon's house. She didn't want to walk home in silence with Brittany and Eleanor. She knocked once on the door before it opened. "Hey Jeanette, come on in!" Theodore greeted her happily.

"Hello Theo."

"I was just about to make a snack, would you like anything?"

"No thanks, I'm just here to meet Simon and get our science project." She explained.

"Oh, well Simon isn't here right now. But he told me to tell you that your project is down in the basement and to go ahead and take it."

Jeanette tried not to look as disappointed as she felt. She had been sure that Simon had invited her over as a sort of peace offering; to let her know he wasn't mad at her. Clearly Simon had never planned on being home after school since he'd left his younger brother with instructions for her. The brainy Chipette walked down into the basement that the middle Seville had converted into a lab. It seemed like just yesterday they had been laughing and working together down here. _How could she ever make things right with Simon again?_ For once in her life there was a question Jeanette didn't know the answer to.

* * *

**So how was it? Please be honest and tell me what you thought! So if you thought it was bad than just say so (I'm a big girl, I can handle constructive criticism. But be warned, nothing you say will make me stop writing!)**

**Only one more chapter left, I don't know about you but I'm excited! I apologize to all my dedicated readers who have been waiting and waiting for me to update. Because of writers block and my life being very hectic it's taken me longer to write this story. But thank you to all of you who hung in there and continue to read my writing!**

**Guess what time it is? DING, DING, DING That's right! _REVIEW TIME_!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Jeanette wake up!" Eleanor said, standing over her sleeping sister. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

The middle Chipette gasped, looking at her alarm clock that hadn't gone off. As quickly as she could she pulled on her usual baggy blue sweater and purple skirt. Next putting on two miss-matched socks and making herself a hasty ponytail. After finding her glasses, Jeanette looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw made her heart sink.

Turning away from her disheveled appearance in the mirror, she saw Brittany standing in the door way. The eldest Chipette let out an exasperated sigh.

"We aren't in _that_ much of a hurry! Miss. Miller's driving us after all." She walked over to Jeanette. "Sit," she commanded. Jeanette obediently sat on her sister's vanity stool. The glasses-wearing Chipette watched in amazement as her sister undid the messy ponytail, before brushing and redoing it. Next she applied bubblegum pink lip-gloss and for a finishing touch, tiny purple heart shaped earrings. Jeanette was perplexed by Brittany's sudden act of kindness.

"Thank you," she told her while staring at her now made over self in the mirror.

"Well you _are_ the school's celebrity now," the pink-clad Chipette remarked, "I can't have you embarrassing me by looking like something the cat dragged in." Looking up at Brittany, she could tell her sister was only teasing. "Lucky me," the purple-clad Chipette laughed.

Jeanette regretted ever telling Simon Miss. Miller would drive their Rube Goldberg to school. Even with it secured tightly on her lap, the brunette Chipette felt it would only be a matter of time before it flew out of her grip completely due to her guardian's reckless driving. The car flew past a stop sign as while Miss. Miller fiddled with the radio. "We're going to die." Jeanette mumbled, causing Ellie, who was seated between her sisters in the back, to giggle.

"What are you reading Britt?" The pigtailed Chipette inquired about the open magazine on her sister's lap.

"Oh, it's nothing." Brittany replied, hastily putting the magazine away and avoiding eye contact with Jeanette.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Jeanette's mood took a turn for the worse once they arrived at school. As she walked down the hallway she noticed that everyone still stared and talked about her like she was the most exciting thing they'd ever heard of. Unfortunately, Bethany (who's last name she'd learned the day before was Baker) was waiting like an excited puppy near her locker. "Oh my gosh Jeanette! I heard about what happened with Alvin and…"

_That was it! _Jeanette couldn't take being the topic of every conversation anymore. "NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND ALVIN! WE AREN'T DATING WE NEVER WERE AND I NEVER PLAN ON DATING THAT SELFISH JERK! WHATEVER YOU HEARD IN YOUR STUPID GOSSIP MAGAZINE ISN'T TRUE!"

Bethany stared at her with a wide-eyed expression before turning and walking away. The entire hallway had gone silent. Everyone had heard Jeanette's confession and were in shock, either from what she had just said or that the quietist girl in the school had just shouted. "Um, so could everyone please just stop talking about me?" She added in her normal tone-of-voice. The bell rang and people began moving and talking again. Jeanette let out a sigh, she couldn't believe she'd made such a fool of herself. Surprisingly though, she didn't care if everyone thought she was insane. _Anything_ was better than people thinking she loved Alvin Seville.

In geometry that morning, Simon remained his recent subdued self. Though he did ask if she got their project here safely, which she answered with a nod. Jeanette wondered if he had heard her recent speech in the hallway.

The brainy Chipette decided to skip lunch all together and use the time to study in the library. Lunch would be awkward anyways, even if she had made-up with Brittany, she still couldn't sit with Simon and Alvin (who was bound to be furious with her for telling people they weren't really dating.)

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

When the bell finally rang for 7th period, Jeanette suddenly wished she had eaten. Butterflies unexpectedly filled her stomach. _It was only a school science project_, she tried to tell herself, _nothing to be nervous about._ But it would also involve her to interact with Simon considering they were supposed to be partners.

She walked in and took her seat as Mr. Raleigh announced that they would present their Rube Goldbergs in alphabetical order. Jeanette had never been more thankful her last name started with an "M."

As others in the class presented her attention shifted from watching Simon to watching the clock, which counted the minute till she would be free to go home.

"Well class, I think we have time left for one more presentation. Why don't we have Jeanette and Simon show us what they've made?" Mr. Raleigh asked. Jeanette knew it wasn't a suggestion. Hesitantly she got up and went to the front of the class, Rube Goldberg in hand. Simon met her there and began explaining various steps and what their project was designed to do. Jeanette busied herself setting everything up.

"Ready?" He whispered. She nodded as Simon placed a small marble on a ramp to start their machine. A minute latter the toy car flew off the table met with applause from Mr. Raleigh. Jeanette smiled, pleased that it had worked. Mr. Raleigh instructed everyone to leave their Goldberg projects here overnight so he could finish grading them. The brunette Chipette had just enough time to place their project on an empty desk and gather her things before the bell rang. No sooner had she entered the hallway that she heard someone call her name.

It was Simon. Standing a few feet away from her. "Can we talk?" He asked looking rather uncomfortable. Jeanette nodded and followed him into an empty class room. Once in the room, the glasses-wearing Chipmunk turned to face her.

"Jeanette," Simon said softly. She looked up, her green eyes gazing into his gray ones, waiting for him to continue. "I apologize for the way I have been behaving lately."

"It's alright Simon, I understand."

"No. It's not alright, " he sighed, "You probably have every reason to hate me."

The shy Chipette was astonished, "But I don't hate you! I thought you hated me!"

It was Simon's turn to looked surprised. "Why would I be hate at you? You didn't do anything wrong."

She blushed, "I don't know, it was just from the way you kept avoiding me. I guess I thought you were upset about everything that happened with Alvin."

"If there is anyone I'm upset with about that, it's Alvin. He told me that you two really were dating. That's the real reason I haven't been acting like myself around you."

Jeanette smiled, relieved that she had her best friend back and that he had never actually been mad at her. But the Chipette still felt there was something she didn't understand.

"Simon? She asked slightly frowning, "Where were you last night? When I went to pick up our project, your brother said you had something to do."

Simon grinned sheepishly, "I was at an interview," he explained, "Once Alvin finally let slip that he kissed you for a bet and that you were never actually a couple, I forced him into telling the press the truth."

"And he actually did it?"

"Well we sort of made a deal. If he told the truth, I would agree to give an interview too. Would you like to see it?" Jeanette nodded. Simon removed a copy of the same magazine Brittany had been reading earlier and handed it to her. The first few pages of the interview were about Alvin and "_why he felt it necessary to lie about having a girlfriend even though he was voted number 1 Teenage Heart Throb two years in a row." _Half way down the page she saw Simon's name and began to read. Jeanette gasped in surprise and reread it to make sure she hadn't hallucinated.

'_What about you, Simon? Any girlfriends at the moment?'_

'_Well, there is one girl who I desire to be my girlfriend.'_

'_And who might that be?'_

'_My best friend, Jeanette Miller.'_

The quiet Chipette's eyes remained glued to the page, even though she'd quit reading after that part. "Oh Simon, I don't know what to say!"

Simon gently placed his hand on her chin and raised it so she was looking directly at him. "Say yes." He leaned in, closing the short distance between them and kissed her. Jeanette shut her eyes to enjoy the kiss, it was a million times better than kissing Alvin had been.

"_Yes_!" She answered once they had pulled apart.

"Well it's about time!"

Turing, they noticed all four of their siblings standing in the door way. Both Simon and Jeanette blushed, "How long have you been standing there?" Simon demanded.

"Long enough," Alvin replied, turning his phone around to reveal a picture of the two geniuses kissing. "I'm thinking of selling it to the press," Alvin remarked, "I hear they go crazy over pictures of the Chipmunks kissing Jeanette Miller."

"Alvin." Simon sighed, obviously annoyed, "Give me the phone."

The red-clad Chipmunk ignored him. "Hey Jeanette, what do you say to getting your picture taken kissing Theodore? That way you'd have a whole collection."

"ALVIN!" Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor all simultaneously yelled.

"Okay, okay. Gosh! No one lets me have any fun in this story!"

**THE END**

* * *

**YAY!! It's over! Finally after a month of writing I finished it, "go me"!**

**I really really really really really really hope you liked it! I can honestly say that I'm happy with how it turned out! **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, it was very much appreciated! Even if you didn't review, thanks for just reading! **

**Also if you haven't read my previous story It's Not Easy Being Green please just take a minute sometime to check it out & leave a review! Thanks!**

**...Well that's all for now (I'm tired and would like to go to bed, lol!) **

**Have an amazing day! :)**


End file.
